1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to cooking utensil support apparatuses. More specifically, this disclosure relates to cooking utensil support apparatuses having means for catching runoff from supported cooking utensils, and which help to keep cooking utensils sanitary and isolated from each other.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Junkin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,361, discloses a tray for utensils having a base member mounted in a tray and having a ridge provided with transverse spaced openings for the reception of utensils. A slide is mounted under the ridge and adapted to slide on the tray. The slide has openings adapted to be in partial registry with the openings in the ridge respectively and a projection adjacent the upper portion of each of the openings in the slide and adapted to close off the upper portion of the openings in the ridge on the longitudinal movement of the slide. The ridge forms a dihedral angle and has opposed slots adjacent its end and below the apex of the ridge for the reception of knives. The opposed slots are at an acute angle to the apex of the ridge and are intersected by common lines perpendicular to a plane bisecting the formed dihedral angle. The apex of the ridge has notched openings at its ends. The ends of the slide are adapted to project alternately into the notched openings and also has the lower portions of its ends cut away so as to pass above the opposed slots in the ridge.
Bounds, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,141, discloses a support for elevating eating utensils above the surface of a table. The support is fabricated from a material that may be easily and safely disposed. The support is constructed with minimal effort and time. The support is constructed from a single sheet of material such as a heavyweight paper. The support defines four panels; each separated one from another by relief lines. The end panels overlap one another to define a first side. The two middle panels define a second side and the bottom of the support. In order to maintain the close relationship of the end panels, a plurality of tab members is defined on the end panel and extends toward its edge. A plurality of receptacles is provided for receiving the handle portion of each utensil. Each receptacle is defined by cooperating openings defined in the end panels and the middle panel. An indicia region is provided for imprinting a selected message thereon, preferably on the panel. The supports of the present invention may be fabricated in large quantities, with a plurality of supports being fabricated simultaneously from a single sheet of material.
Kosinski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,005, discloses a device for holding culinary utensils on a supporting structure so as to prevent the material on the utensils from contacting the structure. The device is also adapted to provide a means for breaking and holding eggs. The device is constructed from a single bland of bendable and easily cleanable material. The device has an elongated flat wall having relatively low upstanding joined flanges at its side edges and one of its end edged. An inverted v-shaped member extends transversely of the wall and has inner and outer leg portions and an apex element joining the leg portions and disposed well above the flanges of the flat wall. The inner leg portion of the member is integrally formed with the other end edge of the wall. An upwardly inclined plate is disposed transversely of the wall and has a lower upwardly facing concavo-convexed flange integrally formed with the outer leg portion of the member. The plate also has a downwardly facing convexo-concave upper flange at its upper portion. The apex element of the member lies in a horizontal plane with the upper flange and has a series of spaced notches therein for receiving the handles of utensils that rest upon the upper edge of the plate.
Carney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,616, discloses a device for holding pot lids and/or cooking utensils. The device includes a first generally planar component with separate notches, apertures, ledges or the like for supporting pot lids or cooking utensils. A second generally planar component is mounted to the first planar component to support the first planar component and to selectively receive cooking utensils supported by the first planar component, as well as retain any drippings from the utensils.
Scharfy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,332, discloses a rack for supporting culinary utensils and disposing the portion thereof containing food remnants, grease, and the like over a sink or other receptacle capable of collecting and disposing the drippings.
Swanson, US D419,395, discloses an ornamental design for a utensil rest, the utensil rest consisting of a bowl having a notch in which to rest a utensil.
The related art described above discloses various apparatuses for supporting and displaying cooking utensils, and further discloses such apparatuses having receptacles in which to catch food remnants and the like that drip from the stored cooking utensils. However, the prior art fails to disclose a utensil support apparatus having a depressed central well located between a pair of walls, the well providing a novel structure for catching and containing food remnants and the like which drop from supported cooking utensils. The prior art further fails to disclose wall slots having an improved contoured shape that allows the support of utensils of various shapes and sizes. The prior art further fails to disclose slots having an improved structure for supporting large knifes and the like. The prior art further fails to disclose an apparatus structure that provides an improved means for catching drips by supporting utensils at a preferred angle that urges runoff and drips into a catch tray. The present disclosure provides these teachings and therefore distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.